GoseiNinja Sentai Shurikenranger
GoseiNinja Sentai Shurikenranger is a fan sentai created by Shadowsora53. It focuses on 4 people who harness Ninja powers to protect Megatropolios. Plot Long ago, the guardians Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko protected Japan from the evils of the Akuma army. Now, the Akuma have risen, and their first target is Megatropolis. However, 4 ninja rise to protect it as the 2nd "Unofficial Sentai" in the ShadowSora53 universe. Characters Shurikenrangers Ninja 1: Shuriken Red - Chris Ford Ninja 2: Shuriken Blue - TBD Ninja 3: Shuriken Green - Riku Midori Ninja 4: Shuriken Pink - TBD Akuma Army Akumace - Head General of the Akuma Army Kara-tao - Lieutenant under Akuman Kain-Zao - Lieutenant under Akuman Akuma - foot soldiers (cannon fodder as Chris calls them) Shurikenranger Allies Kaira-sensei - The mentor for the Shurikenrangers. She infuses the tech with Element Energy Ethan - An American who is the tech for the Shurikenrangers. He made most of their gear. He often wears blue. Unaffiliated Akira - a mysterious wanderer. He is the one to give the Element Shurikens to the Shurikengers after stealing them from Kaira. His overall affiliations are unknown, as well as everything else about him Arsenal Transformation Devices Shuri Bracelets - These allow the Shurikenrangers to transform and are found on their right wrists. They are black, with lines on them colored the same as the user. The top and bottom both have buttons, and, when they are facing away from the user, the Element Shuriken is placed in a slot on the top left side. The strap colors correspond to the user's color. Two buttons are also on the face of the Bracelet: one to eject the Elemental Shuriken and one to summon the Ranger's Guardian. When a Shuriken is inserted, the Bracelet will shout "Shuriken: In!" Once you put a Element Shuriken in, push the bottom button, shout "Shuriken Change!" and swipe your right arm to the right to transform Element Shuriken - By placing one of these in a Shuri Bracelet, one can change into a Shurikenranger. Weapons Side Arms Ninjaken - The main weapons of the Shurikenrangers. By pulling on the bottom of the hilt, a slot on the guard will open up, where up to four Power Shuriken can be placed. Power Shuriken - Replicating Shuriken imbued with Elemental Power. They are colored depending on what element they are: Red for fire, Blue for water, Green for earth, and Pink for wind. Personal Weapons Blazer Saber - A red-bladed sword that harnesses fire. It's Shuriken Red's personal weapon. By pulling on the bottom of the hilt, a slot on the blade will open up where up to four Power Shuriken can be placed. Aqua Streaker - A blue revolver with a blade on the bottom of the barrel that can harness water. It's Shuriken Blue's personal weapon. By pushing a button on the left side, the chamber will open, where up to four Power Shuriken can be placed. Terra Hammer - A green hammer that can harness the power of earth. It's Shuriken Green's personal weapon. By pressing a button on the hammer, a slot will open up where up to four Power Shuriken can be placed Gust Gauntlet - A pink gauntlet that can harness wind, and is the personal weapon of Shuriken Pink. By flipping a small switch on the gauntlet, a slot will open where up to four Power Shuriken can be placed. Guardian Mecha Suzaku - A phoenix-like bird mecha that is the Guardian of Shuriken Red. Seiryuu - A dragon mecha that is the Guardian of Shuriken Blue Genbu - A turtle mecha that is the Guardian of Shuriken Green Byakko - A lion mecha that is the Guardian of Shuriken Pink Trivia * Megatropolis is a reference to Power Rangers Megaforce, as the team has Gosei in the title, ShadowSora53 thought of that as a little reference, even though he dislikes Megaforce. * Ethan is a reference to Ethan James, the Blue Ranger of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, one of ShadowSora53's favorite Power Rangers series. Not just in name, but in color preference and somewhat in role (Ethan was the team geek, but wasn't the tech of the group). * Back when the series was still a concept, its original name was Shurikenger. It was changed to Shurikenranger when the creator found out that Shurikenger was taken. *